Provocations
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: 'Faye gets hurt in some sort of magic-related scuffle. Diana patches her suddenly vulnerable girlfriend up. HURT/COMFORT IN THE HOUSE, YO'. Fayana.


_**Prompt: 'Faye gets hurt in some sort of magic-related scuffle. Diana patches her suddenly vulnerable girlfriend up. HURT/COMFORT IN THE HOUSE, YO!'**_

**My fill:**

"Oh look, Saint _Cassie_ is making a comeback." Faye smirked "Halle-freaking-lujah."

"Seriously, _what_ is your problem?" Cassie exclaimed irritably. She had been trying to ignore the jibes from Faye since the meeting had started or if she was honest with herself long before then but the constant provocation was pushing her too far.

"I don't have a problem."

"Clearly you do or you wouldn't be constantly making stupid comments." Cassie disagreed.

"Did you just call me _stupid_?" Faye asked, standing up from her seat next to Diana.

"I called your _comments_ stupid." Cassie corrected her "And once again you're only hearing what you want to hear."

Faye scoffed at the statement "Says the queen of selective hearing _herself_."

"Faye…" Diana began in a warning tone of voice, only to be cut off by Cassie. The rest of the group wisely remained silent as they watched the drama unfold.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Cassie retorted "You know what? I'm sick of you _bitching_ at me for no reason. All I've done since I got to town is be _nice_ to you and what do I get in return? Bitchiness."

"Well it's not like I _asked_ you to be nice to me." Faye said, stepping even closer to Cassie who countered the movement with a step forward of her own "And it's all part of your _Saint Cassie_ act anyway, right?"

"What _is_ your problem with me?" Cassie asked again, her anger causing her to forget about Diana being in the room "Seriously, I'm intrigued. Is this some kind of playground hair tugging thing? Is that why you're such a bitch all of the time?"

For the first time since the argument had begun Diana sat up straight, her eyes narrowing at Cassie, the mere thought of Faye liking the blonde in that way infuriating and gut wrenchingly terrifying to her.

"Oh, you did not just fucking go there." Faye growled, her hands clenching into fists at her sides "You seriously just said that in front of my _girlfriend_? Seriously?"

Cassie felt remorseful for saying it in front of Diana but she didn't tear her gaze away from Faye's "Well it's the only reasonable explanation I can think of for you hating me so freaking much!"

"Or…maybe I just hate you because you're an uptight, holier than thou, boyfriend stealing _whore_!" Faye yelled furiously, more incensed by the fact that Cassie had made such an accusation in front of Diana than what she was actually saying.

Cassie's eyes flashed dangerously at the statement and she clenched her own hands into fists at her sides "Shut _up!_"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Faye yelled angrily "Are you _looking_ for a punch?"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Cassie said, her voice suddenly much darker than usual. Despite the low volume of her voice, it carried clearly across the room, displaying her anger perfectly.

"Oh, really?" Faye asked, taking a step forward and planting her hands on her hips "Because you're so much more powerful than me? Because you think that you're better than everybody else?"

"I'm _warning_ you."

Faye was far too angry to notice something spark from Cassie's fists but Diana sure as hell noticed it and she quickly stood up from her seat "Faye…"

"Warning me?" Faye laughed at the threat but her expression quickly darkened again "I'm not fucking scared of you Blake. You're just a whiny, lost little brat who think she can say whatever the hell…"

Diana was already moving over to them when Cassie's eyes flashed blue and something sparked violently against Faye's chest, sending her flying clean across the room.

"FAYE!" Diana screamed in horror as her girlfriend collided violently with the wall before falling to the floor where she landed with a sickening thud. Diana hurried over, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Cassie stuttered though she was ignored by both Adam and Melissa who were on their feet, waiting for news about Faye's condition. They were well aware that if they went over to Diana she would get defensive and tell them to back off so they chose to stay where they were.

"Faye." Diana whimpered as she dropped to her knees next to her unmoving girlfriend. She quickly but carefully turned her over and winced at the painful looking burn mark on her shoulder, visible since her shirt was burnt through. The dark haired girl also had a bad looking scratch on her cheek, a small cut over her eyebrow and various other cuts and bruises on her face and torso. They were the least of Diana's worries though as she hurriedly felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one but worry continued to nag at her when Faye didn't immediately regain consciousness.

"Faye?" Diana tentatively gripped Faye's chin to keep her head from rolling to the side "Faye, honey wake up." There was a moment of silence and Diana had to bite her lip to hold back oncoming tears "_Faye_, please. Please wake up. Come on…you can do it."

"Nnnngg…D-Diana?"

Diana looked up quickly at the sound of her name "Faye...Thank God."

"Ow." Faye winced, dragging a hand to her head "Did someone hit me with something?"

"Cassie hit you with something blue." Diana answered looking up to glare daggers at the beyond guilty looking girl in question "Then she hit you with a fucking _wall_!"

Faye's brow furrowed upon hearing the uncharacteristic expletive pass Diana's lips though she was quickly distracted by the pain the action caused "Ow…"

"I-I can't…I have to…" a distraught looking Cassie turned and fled the room and after a moment of hesitation Adam followed.

"Come on." Diana whispered, gripping Faye's arm and gently throwing it over her shoulder "I'll help you up."

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Faye winced as she was pulled carefully from the floor. She wisely leaned on Diana, lifting her throbbing leg from the floor "Diaaaana!"

"Sorry." Diana apologised before gently walking Faye over to the seat she had previously occupied. She set her down lightly, wary of her many injuries. She was just about to turn to look for the first aid kit they kept in the abandoned house in case of emergencies but she found that Melissa was already holding it "Oh…thanks." She said as she took the first aid kit.

Melissa nodded, her eyes averting worriedly to Faye who looked nothing short of embarrassed "…I'll give you guys some time alone."

"Thanks Melissa." Diana said again. She waited until Melissa had left the room before turning back to Faye "Take your shirt off."

Faye tried to take her shirt off only cry out in pain when she lifted her left arm "I can't."

"I'll help." Diana murmured before moving to carefully help Faye out of the shirt. She frowned when she noticed that the material seemed stuck to Faye's skin around the area of the burn and slowly peeled it off, eliciting a pained groan from Faye "Sorry."

"It's okay…"

Diana opened the first aid kit and pulled out a small bottle of wound cleaning solution which she squeezed onto a clean white cloth that was also included in the medical kit.

"You're not looking at me." Faye noted as Diana dabbed the alcohol based solution onto the burn. She winced at the sting that followed but forced herself not to pull her arm away "Diana?"

Diana still didn't say anything, merely focusing on cleaning the wound as best she could.

Faye reached out to still Diana's hand "Diana, look at me."

Diana looked up into Faye's eyes "Cassie…what she said…is it…?"

"No." Faye answered firmly "I love _you_, okay? Nobody else."

Diana managed a small smile at that "I love you too."

"I can't believe the bitch _hit_ me." Faye winced as she allowed Diana to go back to work "I feel like I've been electrocuted and run over by a Mack truck."

Diana placed the bloodied cotton wool into the medical kit before taking out a sticky bandage and placing it over the wound on Faye's shoulder. She pressed lightly down, causing Faye to wince in pain. The wound itself did indeed look like that of a scorch mark, suggesting that some kind of electricity was used "Faye, she could have killed you. She didn't just _hit_ you."

Faye swallowed heavily at the statement "Well, I'm not dead."

"That's not funny." Diana responded "Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you being thrown across a _room_ like that? _Do you_?"

Faye tried to put herself in the same position as Diana and she shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to her girlfriend "I'm sorry."

"Just…promise me you'll stop provoking her, okay?" Diana asked as she began to gently clean the scratch on Faye's bruised face "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Okay…I promise." Faye whispered. They fell into silence for a moment as Diana tenderly cleaned and dressed the scratch with a small sticky bandage before Faye spoke up again "So…are you going to kiss it better?"

Diana rolled her eyes though she couldn't keep the smile from her lips "You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

"I do." Diana whispered in agreement before she leaned forward to place a small kiss on top of the bandage she had just stuck into place.

"You know…my lips kind of hurt." Faye informed quietly.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" Diana murmured flirtatiously before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Faye's lips.

THE END


End file.
